


For Spring (AKA Autumn) Cleans and Scaly Surprises

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parseltongue, Roommates, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Snakes, Spring clean, attention seeking, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Harry attempts to clean his room and Draco just wants attention.OrThe time Draco learnt he had a 3rd roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the October 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: Snakes  
Word count: 404
> 
> Huge Thank You to [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) for Betaing <3

"Potter, are you aware it's called a spring clean and not an autumn clean?" Draco added to his already long string of useless comments.

“Would you stop being such a prat and actually help? Also, It's not autumn.”

"Students have started school so it's autumn.” Draco shrugged, picking an invisible stitch on his bedding, as Harry continued cleaning.

“I don’t understand. How does one person have this much stuff?”

“You wouldn’t understand Malfoy, it’s called being Sentimental. Besides, this is eight years worth of stuff."

“Technically you've only been in this room one year.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Not really no, you lost everything.”

“Thanks, Malfoy," Harry dryly comments.

“I mean you had nothing, it all got destroyed in the war."

"That's enough.”

"Momentos, clothes- Ouch!” Draco jumped and grabbed his head

“What the hell Potter? Did you just throw a potato at me? Why do you even have a potato?”

“Why not have a potato? Pass that pillow.”

“Fineeeee but I want the effort I'm putting in noted down," Draco's overly dramatic tone matched his movement, as he managed the entire two steps to reach the pillow. Quickly realising this wasn't getting him the attention he so rightfully deserved, Draco started to wander around Harry's half of the room, inspecting and moving everything.

“First a potato, now a ripe banana. Why do you have all this food?” Waving the object towards Harry.

“Well, that didn't start life as a banana.”

“Delightful,” Draco replied, flinging the slimy object across the room. It bounced off the wall and slid down the back of a chest, causing something to move. Draco froze as he processed the dark green object slithering towards him. Realising what it was he screamed, jumping onto his bed.

“What now? Oh, hey Nagini.”

“Oh. Hey. Nagini?! Are you really acting like finding the Dark Lord's, once-dead-now-alive-snake in our room is no big deal?!" he practically shouted.

“It's not… I mean she's been here since the start.”

“How is she even alive? Hang on, are you telling me I've been sharing my room with a 10ft long deadly snake this entire year?!”

“What was I supposed to do? She had nowhere to go.”

“Maybe tell me! She could have eaten me!”

"_Hiss_."

“She says she likes you too much to eat you.”

“Well obviously she likes me, I'm me. Who doesn't like me?”

“The majority of people around here.”

“Aside from them.”


	2. The Warmth of a Forgotten Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castles can be cold at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the November 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: Warmth  
Word count: 311 (But I completely failed at that)
> 
> Once again Thank You to my lovely Beta [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) <3

“Aliens, you've been experimented on by aliens.”

…

“It’s the only logical reason.”

...

“It’s the only way you are able to sleep.”

…

“Seriously, it doesn't make sense.”

…

“It should not be this cold for November.”

“Draco, shut up and go to sleep,” Harry mumbled.

“How am I supposed to sleep in this desolate arctic castle?”

“Stop being a baby and close your eyes.”

“I would, but they're frozen open because my eyelashes feel like icicles.”

“Draco. It's 3 am, shut up so I can go back to sleep,” Harry huffed, as he snuggled back into the warm embrace of his duvet cocoon.

“Humph,” Draco mirrored his roommate & rolled onto his side. '_How could Potter just sleep through this, there must be some sort of law the school is breaking_'. Draco’s thoughts were paused as he felt his bed dip from an added weight. He barely stopped a chuckle; clearly, the Saviour wasn’t as warm as he declared. Draco waited, expecting Harry to make some kind of comment, however, it never came. Instead, he just kept wiggling about, moving the duvet.

“Stop moving you are causing a draft.”

“I'm not moving.” He replied, thinking ‘_I really shouldn’t be encouraging this_’.

“Sure, you're not Potter.” Draco sniped. “Ahhhh stop that.”

“What?”

“Get your cold feet off my legs.”

“I'm across the room in my bed. How could I be touching you?”

Draco turned around noting there was, in fact, a body still in Harry’s bed. '_What's crawling up my leg_' Draco's blood ran cold.

“Ahhhhhhh!" he wailed, jumping out of bed. "Nagini, Get out. Get out. Get out!”

“I'm not falling for it Draco, go back to bed!” Harry shouted, really getting annoyed at these ‘Boy who called wolf’ attention-seeking methods Draco insisted on using.

“I’m not making this up! Your pet snake is in my bed!”

“She’s not my pet snake- What are you doing?”

“Move over! I’m not sharing a bed with a giant snake!”

“And my bed is okay?!”

“O, This quilted duvet is glorious.”

“I know that’s why I have it!” Harry failed to pull the duvet back before Draco lay down, using his pillow. About to push the boy out of his bed a thought crossed Harry's mind,

"On what planet does a snake feel like someone's foot?"

"You're the alien here, you explain," Dracos replied with an almost flustered voice. Harry made a mental note to return to this topic later, he suspected there was more to that story.

Unable to stand the awkward silence in the air any longer, Harry practically growled as he got up.

"What are you doing, almighty saviour?"

"Getting Nagini out of your bed, so you can get out my bed, and I can get into mine and sleep." He stated, choosing the high road and ignoring that stupid nickname.

"Hissss- Nooo I ssssset up the perfect plan, it took me agessssss." The reptile replied from her current hiding place, once Harry reached Draco’s bed.

"What?"

“Hisss- My perfect planss to helpss you and Draco.”

“More like getting your own bed” Harry grumbled.

"Hiss - Go jumpsss himsssss."

"I'm not jumping anyone!" was Harry's shocked reply.

"Look who's talking at 3 am now," He could hear Draco’s smirk.

"Hiss- Ssssssee go get him, he wants your mouths bussssy."

"No. Just no."

"Umm yes, yes it's you speaking," Draco took pride in stating.

"Not you!" Harry jumped around before turning back to the devious snake. "I'm not having this conversation!" He wandered back to the bed, placing his hands over his ears, and hummed loudly to drown out Nagini's words. As Harry stood at the edge of his bed, he realised he had forgotten one small issue: the person currently in his bed. Glancing across the room, he met the yellow eyes watching with amusement, still hidden under Draco’s blanket. “You’ve not won this,” He stated, grabbing the duvet, then paused mid-action to add "_hiss- first thing in the morning I'm finding you glass tank_."

“Won what? Potter, I'm too tired to play these games.”

“I'm not playing games!”

“You are wandering around the room singing at 3 am,” Draco glanced towards Harry before he rolled back onto his side and wrapped the duvet higher up his neck.  
Swallowing down his reply, Harry continued to climb into his bed, turning his back to Draco. He took a deep breath, ‘just pretend this was normal Wednesday behaviour' he thought. He could sleep with Draco in the same bed. Surprisingly, sleep came easily that night.

~ ~ 

Shielding his eyes from the burning light, that had woken him, Harry noticed the warm body pressed against his side. Slowly snippets from the previous night came back to him: the 3 am wake up call, the cold complaints, the glass tank?, some sort of alien attack happening? He couldn’t quite remember all of it. Instead, he tried to focus on his current surroundings; the blankets wrapped around his waist exposed him to the cold air of the room, and the warm breath tickled across his bare chest. Someone's hair brushed against his chin. Their current position of legs tangled together showed off the stark contrast between their skin tones. Admiring the silky white skin, It suddenly clicked and Harry realised not only who he was with, but also how intimate the current situation was. He decided the best action was to escape immediately.

Meanwhile, the other party dared not move until he heard the click of the bathroom lock. Then he curled into a tight ball. He couldn't believe he had done that! HOW did he allow himself to climb into Harry's bed so openly last night? And now he had been draped over his body like a scarf. What if he had dribbled on Harry? Did he drool? Digging his face even deeper into the pillow, & finding comfort in Harry's scent, Draco realised exactly how screwed he was. Taking a deep breath, He utilized the chance to escape.

Both parties never mentioned the previous night, pretending to forget about it completely. A fact they secretly felt relieved and disappointed by. While neither would ever admit to it, they both held treasured memories from that morning of cuddling. Harry remembering the content feeling from the warm weight against his side, the sweet whisper of air across his chest. While Draco cherished the feeling of safety created by the comforting heartbeat & warm chest.

That was until Potter opened his big gob and ruined it all….


	3. Malfoys deserve attention (especially when ill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Dec 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “Did you get the chills?”  
wc: 273
> 
> Special thank you for [Digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter) for the Beta <3

*Achoo Achoo* 

“Someone’s caught a cold,” Harry called in a sing-song voice from his desk across the room.

“What are you going to do about it?” Draco sassed as he sat up trying to bait a reply.

Harry, however, didn’t move but flatly commented, “Laugh.” 

“If only there was something warm & soft in this room I could use,” Draco dramatically stated before bursting into another sneezing fit.

“Try your duvet.” 

“It’s not warm enough,” Draco grumbled. 

“Have you turned on the heating?”

“It’s not soft!” Draco could feel his patience going, he felt horrible and Harry’s obliviousness was making him want to cry.

“Well don’t try to cuddle the radiator then,” Harry chuckled completely unaware of Draco’s reactions. 

“Potter! I’m telling you to hug me!” Draco finally snapped, flinging himself down on the bed in protest, sighing at how stupid Potter was. 

“Ohh...” Harry said as the realisation hit him. Sitting down next to Draco, he couldn’t help but tease, “Aww the wittle baby snake has the chills.”

“I hate you!” Draco managed through sneezes, “Tell anyone and I will hex you.” 

“So I should leave then?” Harry smirked raising from the bed. 

“Nuh,” Draco moaned making grabby hands towards Harry. 

“You are such a baby,” Harry hummed laying down next to Draco and pulling him into a cuddle.

“You’re a baby, so Meh,” Draco mumbled sneezing.

“Meh? Draco that’s the worst comeback you’ve ever come up with,” Harry said with amusement. 

“You’re the worst comeback,” Draco argued burying his face into Harry’s neck. 

“Wipe your snot on me and I will leave,” Harry playfully warned running a hand through Draco’s hair.


	4. Nervous determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the January 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: "Scared Potter?"  
Word count: 120
> 
> Once again thank you to my beta, [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) , (Turns out even 120 words have errors in them)  
& Thank you to [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah) for the help coming up with a name <3

“Scared, Potter?” Draco smirked as they came to a stop outside the gate. 

“No,” Harry’s voice broke as he replied, spotting Draco’s knowing look. “Shut up,” he snapped then determinedly marched down the path. 

Draco easily caught up, laughing, “Sure you aren’t scared?”

“I’m terrified,” Harry quietly muttered standing by the door, “How are you so calm?” He looked the man up and down. 

“Please, I’m a Malfoy, they’ll love me,” Draco easily shrugged. 

“You know how important this is, that they believe we are a couple,” Harry debated cancelling the entire thing.

“Relax, I’ve spent my whole life acting, I was born for this,” Draco straightened his cuff.

Harry pushed the doorbell. Suddenly the ‘The Burrow’ sign looked daunting.


	5. Ending the game on a hopeful note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liking someone is never easy, especially when you are Draco or Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Feb 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: You came  
Word count: 317
> 
> A huge thank you, to both [BookofSpells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells) and [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor) for Betaing my story <3

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Harry was thrown into a crush of victory hugs alongside his teammates. His ears felt numb from the speed he had been flying at, muffling the cheers slightly. Ignoring them all, Harry slowly slipped away from the crowd, finding himself pulled to the edge of the pitch where he’d spotted a head of white hair leaning against the stand during the game; A smile tugging on his lips.

As soon as he reached Draco, he hugged him without thinking, warmth filling Harry when he felt the other’s arms returning the hug.

“You came?” Harry stuttered, stepping back, examining his face.

“Obviously I came,” a generic Malfoy eye roll, “I’m your...”

_Boy_, flashed through Draco’s mind as he bit his tongue.

“Friend,” Draco finished.

“Yer… Friend,” Harry slowly muttered, confliction replacing his joy, as he kicked the ground.

The pair stood in silence for a while, the atmosphere turning awkward.

“Well I should—” Harry threw a thumb over his shoulder.

“Yes. Wouldn’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting,” Draco replied without his usual flare.

“Umm, we aren't...” Harry paused for a moment, scratching his head, “We kind of broke up...” He said, watching Draco.

“Oh,” Draco quietly commented, meeting Harry’s eyes.

Staring at Draco now, Harry wondered if that was a flicker of hope he saw in the grey eyes.

“So, I guess I’ll see you around.” Harry broke the silence, as he offered a tentative smile.

“That tends to happen when you have classes together,” Draco snarked, trying to keep the edges of his lips from rising.

“You could at least congratulate me on the win,” Harry sighed, lifting an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

“I dunno Potter, do you deserve it?” Draco eyed him up and down, aware of the way it made Harry shiver.

Yes, yes, he did deserve it, not that Draco would tell him that.


End file.
